Celotipias
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: Porque todos aceptaban y creían que Natsu era una bestia llena de celos; lo que no esperaban, era que Lucy fuera mucho peor./ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Luciel-San!


**Nota:** WAOH, Joder. ¡Por fin lo terminé! Ya era hora, estuve todo el día haciendo este shot especial en el "trabajo"(Engañate a ti misma, bye), pero no lo logré terminar hasta ahora. Espero que disfruten.

* * *

_**Aviso:** "Regalo de cumpleaños para Luciel-san del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

**_Para Luciel-san: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Te deseo lo mejor no solo en este día, sino también en los que siguen. Gracias por todas esas magníficas historias que nos has compartido por aquí, tienes un gran talento y estás entre mis escritoras favoritas; espero que todo salga como quieres y espero, de verdad espero que este shot sea de tu agrado._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes, así como este universo pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Palabras:** 2189

**Rated**: K+

* * *

**De celos o celotipias.**

**.**

_«__La más frecuente de las ideas delirantes, se caracteriza por grados verdaderamente absurdos de celos hacia otra persona con quien se convive e ideas permanentes acerca de la infidelidad.__»_

_._

Lucy en realidad no tenía idea de que eran los celos, como celos _reales_. Había llegado a sentir envidia y ser codiciosa, ¿Pero celos? Por supuesto que no, eso era para las personas inseguras.

¿O no?

Y por supuesto que ella no era una persona insegura…solo cuando Happy le decía gorda, o cuando jefes extraños preferían sirvientas feas y gordas en lugar de una rubia despampanante…en fin; sí tenía algunas inseguridades pero nada de qué preocuparse (o al menos se intentaba convencer). De todas formas, ¿Por qué tendría que sentir celos?

No como Juvia, que tenía sus razones para hacerlo; vamos estaba o-b-s-e-s-i-o-n-a-d-a con su Gray-sama, claro que tendría celos en algún momento, era parte de la cadena de las relaciones, un momento en el que hay miedo que alguien vaya a quitarte a esa persona importante para ti, y entonces comienza ese calor ascendiendo sin topes por las piernas, pasando por el estómago y terminando en las orejas. Pero no era que ella lo hubiera sentido realmente, no estaba en ninguna relación y no tenía idea de exactamente qué eran los celos.

Así que al final no le importaba realmente.

O eso pensaba hasta ese día.

En el gremio, tanto Macao como Wakaba —los señores pervertidos— habían decidido hacer una de esas fiestas donde las personas no solo terminan haciendo estupideces por sus niveles séricos de alcohol, sino que terminan en otras ciudades y perdidos por más de diez años. Así que habían tenido la brillante idea de llevar un montón de chicas conejito; cuando se supone que ¡ella era la conejita del gremio!

Aunque Lucy no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que estaba molesta por que la hubieran reemplazado. Por supuesto. Ella iba a guardar su dignidad hasta el final de los tiempos; y probablemente lo hubiera conseguido si Erza no hubiera querido entrar a la fiesta vistiéndola de nuevo en contra de su voluntad con el típico traje blanco de conejo que ya la empezaba a fastidiar.

Así que ahí estaba parada sobre la barra intentando cubrirse un poco al menos, Gajeel cantando con esa guitarra pequeña, Levy a su lado (viéndose arrastrada de nuevo) y todos los demás ahogados en alcohol y riendo a grandes carcajadas. Incluso Natsu y Happy.

El problema se dio cuando una de las muchas chicas llegó a su mesa.

I. La visión.

No fue rápida. Como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta, las zapatillas rojas deslizándose por el suelo de madera en dirección a Natsu, el movimiento en péndulo de su largo cabello azabache y la formación de esa sonrisa tan roja como la sangre.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lucy. Paró en seco con el baile de las conejitas mirando lo que estaba sucediendo con sorpresa; Gajeel le dio un pequeño codazo para que siguiera bailando y eso la hizo espabilar un poco y seguir con el estúpido baile.

La mujer había llegado hasta su mesa con esa sonrisa y Lucy se dijo que no había que preocuparse por que seguro era lo mismo de siempre; así que volteo y siguió bailando confundida.

¿De qué se había preocupado?

II. La respuesta.

A Natsu lo consideraban asexual y ella lo tenía muy presente. Y precisamente por eso no se esperaba que respondiera de esa forma. Se suponía que tenía que ignorarla como a todas las demás, no _sonreírle_, ni _cederle el lugar_, mucho menos _hablarle con tanto ímpetu_. Joder.

III. La reacción.

Comenzó en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, subiendo poco a poco. Un calambre que barría con todo, cada fibra dentro de ella moviéndose en coordinación con la descarga hasta llegar a su estómago; donde golpeó con fuerza y la dejo estática. Los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a temblar por cuenta propia y a moverse con inquietud.

Ok, por alguna razón ese extraño sentimiento la recorría por completo pero, ¿Qué demonios era? _¿Y por qué lo estaba sintiendo?_

IV. La acción.

Brincó de la barra con la misma agilidad de un venado bebé, se levantó ignorando a todos riéndose de ella y caminó furiosa en dirección a ellos. ¿Por qué Natsu estaba tan malditamente cómodo al lado de esa muchacha? Algo tenía que estar sucediendo, y por lo visto también con ella, porque podía sentir sus orejas calientes y comenzaba a manar humo de ellas. Se sentía impotente.

* * *

Dio el último paso y dejó sus brazos en jarras fulminando al chico.

—Natsu—rechinó los dientes y él la miro con una de sus sonrisas tontas de siempre—. ¿Qué-

— ¡OYE! —una estampida, de esas grandes y pesadas, hizo aparición repentina empujándola a su paso y llenando los espacios en la mesa. Pronto Natsu se vio acorralado entre muchas de ellas, unas recargándose sobre él y otras jugando con su puntiagudo cabello. La cara de Lucy se volvió roja.

—Nee, Natsu-san—Canturreó una de ellas mientras pasaba un dedo sobre los marcados músculos de sus brazos—, queremos que vengas con nosotras a un lugar.

El sentimiento de Lucy subió otro nivel.

—Sí—intervino otra de ellas jalando uno de sus brazos—, ven con nosotras.

El dial del marcador de paciencia de Lucy estaba llegando a la zona de muerte.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el muchacho anonadado por tanta información –y mujeres- repentinas—. ¿Qué? ¿A qué?

Las risitas tontas de las mujeres resonaron en los oídos de Lucy muchas veces y entonces lanzó un gruñido con hartazgo.

— ¡NATSU! —Él buscó su voz perdida entre tantos cuerpos y orejas de conejita, hasta que por fin sus miradas encajaron. Pero donde creyó que habría soporte para sacarlo de aquél embrollo, encontró unos ojos chocolate coléricos—. ¿Qué d-e-m-o-n-i-o-s ESTÁS haciendo?

— ¿Eh?

—Ven con nosotras.

— ¡NO! —Lucy se abrió paso hasta él y brincó sobre una de las chicas para quedar al lado de Natsu que estaba completamente confundido por la situación—. Él no va a ir a ningún lado.

— ¡Pero Natsu-san! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotras! —Lucy cruzó su torso sobre el del chico y quitó la mano que recorría sin vergüenza el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡NO! ¡Él no va a ir con ustedes!

—Pero Natsu-san. —Insistió de nuevo otra de ellas pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y descendiendo por su torso. Lucy volvió a quitar sus manos resbalosas.

— ¡Aléjense de él! —Las chicas rodaron los ojos y poco a poco se fueron retirando una a una hasta que solo quedó la primera. Su cabello negro le daba un toque salvaje que no todas las mujeres tenían; le sonrió.

—Ahora veo— miró a Natsu que permanecía asustado y sin moverse—. Lo entiendo.

Y con eso, se fue dejándoles por fin el camino libre; no solamente para ellos, sino también para los demás. Lucy había terminado trepada olímpicamente sobre Natsu, con manos en el cuello y toda la cosa. Después que la mujer desapareciera de la vista de la rubia, el par de ojos chocó de nuevo.

—Hola—dijo Natsu con una sonrisa incrédula. Lucy brincó de su regazo rápidamente—, ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé—se lamió los labios—. ¿A qué se refería con…lo que dijo?

—No lo sé—recapacitó él frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Por qué tu…

Un grito en la entrada los hizo regresar la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Wendy tapaba sus ojos aterrada mientras un chico entraba haciendo escándalo en paños menores. Dejando rezagado incluso a Gray, quién reía por detrás de ellos al ver la escena; poco a poco entraron más de los chicos de Blue Pegasus con sus fermonas volando por el aire.

— ¡No dejen infeliz a ninguna chica! —Anunció Ichiya con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Men!

Y por supuesto, Lucy tenía que ser una de las primeras a las que se dedicaron. Natsu gruñó de forma audible cuando Hibiki se acercó para tomar su mano de una forma _demasiado_ suave y con dobles intensiones.

— ¡Lucy-san! —La chica se sonrojo dando varios pasos hacia atrás y chocando inevitablemente con Natsu detrás de ella—. Tu belleza es tan especial que hace que mi corazón lata desbocado en mi pecho.

— ¿Hi-Hibiki?

I. La visión.

A Natsu le saltó una vena en la frente sin si quiera darse cuenta de qué cojones estaba pasando. De repente una bandada de hombres llenos de colonia había invadido el gremio, y ahora uno de ellos estaba frente a Lucy admirando su belleza perfecta.

Joder, ella no necesitaba que un idiota como aquél le recordara lo perfecta que era.

II. La respuesta.

Hubiera logrado sonreír un poco si Lucy lo hubiera desechado como hacía con todos esos tíos de la calle.

No era que Natsu no supiera que Lucy era endemoniadamente atractiva y que por eso cuando caminaban juntos en la calle, las miradas masculinas cayeran sobre ella, sino que Lucy nunca los tomaba en cuenta cuando estaba con él, y eso lo hacía sentir _bien_.

Se sentía irritado cuando se detenían a admirarla con baba escurriendo por el mentón, devorándola con la mirada de arriba abajo, y claro que en esos instantes él había querido tirarle todos los dientes a cada uno de esos idiotas gorilas pervertidos; pero se había detenido por que notaba que Lucy no se molestaba en prestarles atención si quiera.

Oh, pero ahí sí que estaba prestando atención. Estaba _sonriendo_, mostrándole esa sonrisa a un idiota gigoló.

III. La reacción.

A diferencia de Lucy, esto comenzó de forma rápida y espontánea. La reacción en cadena comenzó en su estómago diseminándose con rapidez en forma centrífuga y encendiendo cada pedazo de su piel endemoniadamente tensa.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y la mirada asesina apareció en su cara. La agudizó cuando Hibiki tomó la mano de Lucy moviéndola de su cercanía para hacerla dar una rápida vuelta en un tipo de baile lento sin música.

IV. La reacción.

Algunos momentos marcan la vida, y en ese instante, lo que dio matiz a su vida, fue Lucy riendo para otro chico. Todo el lugar se volvió color rojo, con su agudeza visual de manera difuminada y la risa de Lucy llenando cada rincón.

No esperó que el chico colocara una mano en la cintura de su conejita. Sino que la arrancó de su agarre, haciéndola tropezar hacia él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros en señal de protección.

—Piérdete, Hibiki.

* * *

El resto del gremio miró con interés mientras Natsu levantaba un puño cubierto en fuego en dirección al hombre que se había atrevido a coquetear con Lucy frente a él.

¡Como si no supieran lo que esos dos se traían!

¡Era t-a-n-g-i-b-l-e!, incluso si ellos mismos no lo sabían. Y la valentía de Hibiki sería recordada para siempre, si estos pequeños incidentes, que la mente maestra de Mirajane habían ideado, funcionaban. Todos estaban _cansados_.

Cansados de tener que ver a aquellos dos negando o ignorando sentimientos tan profundos que se daban a conocer a todo el mundo excepto a ellos mismos.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —le espetó Lucy separándose con sorpresa y cierto matiz en su voz de molestia—, solo estaba intentando animarme. ¡No tienes por qué amenazarle!

El propio Hibiki, consciente de lo que había provocado, se retiró de la escena con una sonrisa triunfante. Natsu y Lucy se enfrentaban de cerca en una batalla de miradas indescifrables que solo ellos, y tan solo ellos, llegaron a comprender.

— ¡Disculpa por intentar alejarte de los pervertidos!

— ¡JÁ! Lo dice alguien que se veía demasiado feliz entre un montón de mujeres vestidas de conejita.

— ¡La única conejita que veo ahorita eres tú! —Lucy rechinó los dientes—. Así que yo no termino siendo el pervertido. Co-ne-ji-ta.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! —Lo señaló con fuerza—, tú…me _traicionaste._

— ¿¡Qué!?—dio un paso más hacia ella con aire colérico—. Yo no estaba bailando con otro chico. Fuiste tú quien reía con él frente a mis narices.

— ¿Así que ahora eso significa traicionarte? —ella dio otro paso cerrando más el espacio entre ellos—. ¡Entonces hablemos de cómo hablabas de forma intensa con la conejita del cabello negro!

—Sí—admitió y Lucy maldijo en sus adentros—. Hablaba de ti y de lo grandiosa que eres, mientras tú me _traicionabas_.

— ¡Eso no me dice nada! —argumentó—. Son pretextos.

— ¿¡Tanto te molesta que hable con una chica!?

— ¡Sí, lo hace! —enroscó las manos en la bufanda blanca con escamas—, ¡Y mucho!

— ¿¡Y por qué!?

— ¡POR QUE ME DAN CELOS!

Ambos pestañearon sorprendidos. En cierta parte porque habían comenzado a pelear de la nada en medio del gremio y en otra parte porque Lucy acababa de admitir sus celos inherentes. Después de unos minutos de silencio total, la voz ronca de Natsu resonó por los oídos de Lucy.

— ¿Y por qué estás celosa, Lucy?

Y la chica lo pensó un momento antes de responder: — ¿Y por qué estás celoso, Natsu?

Mirajane sonrió desde su puesto. Sabía que era _la hora_.

—Bastante simple—comenzó Natsu con serenidad—, es porque eres mía.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: *Grito de guerra* Los celos son tan magníficos y jodidamente terroríficos. Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti Luciel-san xD.**

**Y bueno, le quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga que estaba revisando el fic y que la tengo despierta a esta hora todavía (Ya quisieran una como ella Muajajaja :B).**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños de nuevo! Aunque sea un poco tarde y falten 15 minutos para que acabe. Espero que se cumplan tus sueños, y ya sabes, todo lo que quieras c:**

**Y otra cosa más, como escuché por ahí (leí) que querías que hubiera beso y con eso serías feliz, aquí está:**

* * *

...

.

Mirajane se encontraba bastante satisfecha del resultado final.

Ni siquiera había esperado ese desenlace tan apasionado. Lo recordaba y su piel se hacía de gallina; la emoción en sus ojos era visible incluso a varios metros de distancia.

Natsu había dicho las palabras mágicas, y con eso, dentro del gremio apareció una ola de comentarios, suspiros y desmayos. Sonrojos, risillas y admiración.

Lucy se había quedado ahí, adherida al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y todavía con la bufanda entre las manos; para cuando reaccionó, los labios de Natsu ya estaban sobre los de ella con ímpetu y fuerza. Y sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina de un momento a otro, y su mente no estaba carburando correctamente, pero gracias a los dioses del olimpo su cuerpo sí. Oh vaya que sí, sus manos se movieron solas hasta colgarse del cuello de Natsu, y sus labios tomaron vida propia, moviéndose con emociones que no logró descifrar muy bien.

Ella solo sabía que quería más y que no pensaba dejar que Natsu se fuera de sus garras; incluso aunque eso sonara a una _idea delirante._

_._

_._

* * *

**Les dejo por aquí unos cuantos chocolates c:, Dan.**


End file.
